


Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #its okay to be gay/bi/etc, Demigods, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, inspired by Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, pjo inspired, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey was incapable of trust. Collin never had a real home. Piper was afraid of loss. Alika was afraid of breaking the rules. Mason was afraid to open up. Liam was afraid of the future. Roy was afraid of commitment. Chris was afraid of being abandoned, again.</p><p>How could any of them work together and stop Chaos before it found each person's weakness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Step Mother.

_Zoey_

She sat in her bed on her new phone. It wasn't the best phone in the universe, but it still got her through the day. It was a cheep flip phone a friend had given her. Her step mom would kill her if he knew she had one.

She never took 'selfies' with it, as people call them. She never really enjoyed showing everyone her messy black hair that came halfway down her back, or her light gray eyes. She didn't have the body of a supermodelmore like a little chubby kid. She wasn't considered fat, but she wasn't skinny either. She had no muscles what-so-ever. She never really cared about her appearance. Sure, she might have long, dark eyelashes and full lips, but even _they_ weren't perfect. Her lips were chapped as well as full, and she had dark circles under her eyes from staying up all night.

Ever since her sister went missing she had problems sleeping. She would stay up all night drawing and painting on her walls or notebook, rather than laying in her old torn up bed. No matter how many pages she used, she never ran out.

Zoey went to a poor school and had little clothes, although her closet consisted mostly of dark colorsgray, black, and the occasional dark blue. Even her jeans were dark.

Believe it or not, she actually cared about people's opinions of her, but she refused to show it.

She didn't have many friends, and she wasn't exactly an open book. She always kept to herself, and stayed in the shadows as far away from society as possible.

The few times anyone noticed her, they just made fun of her acne and the scar on her top lipright where a piercing would bethat she got from getting in a fight with someone who enjoyed wearing diamond rings. That situation did not end well on Zoey's side.

"Zoey Elizabeth Nightblood!"

Zoey hated hearing her full name. She hated it even more when her step mother said it. She was made fun of and called a freak at her school because of her last name and her dark clothing.

"Get down here,  _ **now!** _ I'm hungry, and my food isn't gonna make itself!"

Their basement was considered Zoey's room an had been ever since her father died. He had been so worked up after her half sister Luna went MIA that he'd gotten distracted while driving, and pummeled into the side of an oncoming train.

For weeks after he died, her step mom had tried her hardest to make Zoey miserable by telling her that her father killed himself. She told Zoey that he was ashamed to be her father, so he had driven in front of the train on purpose. The doctors at the hospital told her he died without any pain. She really hated her step mother.

Zoey exhaled a long, heavy sigh before responding, "Coming!"

"Hurry! I'm not getting any younger here!" Lisa called.

"I don't think you can get any _older_ , hag," Zoey mumbled under her breath.

Zoey's dad always seemed to hate her step mom, so she didn't understand why he married her. He always told her it was for her own good. He would say, "I'm only trying to protect you from what lies ahead my dear, even if that means putting up with _that woman_." The way he said 'that woman ' made it seem like just saying it made him want to vomit.

Lisa had long, blonde curls that surrounded her high cheekbones. She had a curvy, perfect figure that made any guy take a double take when walking past her.

Her appearance was absolutely gorgeous, but once you got to know her, you learned she's the opposite.

They used to have a lot of money before her dad died. He had a nice job and could afford nice clothes and jewelry. He would buy Lisa anything she wanted when she wasn't blowing it all at the nearest shopping center.

Then, Zoey's dad died and they stopped making money, but that never stopped Lisa. She had expensive designer clothes while all Zoey was wearing now was a black T-shirt, some gray skinny jeans and her usual solid black combat boots.

Every time a piece of clothing she had and loved would go missing or become demolished, she would always find it back in her closet. Her father always said it was her _real_ mother looking out for her, but she had a hard time believing that.

She'd never met her real mother, and her dad didn't like talking about her. Zoey didn't ask him too either.

Any time she brought up her mother, Lisa would throw a fit, but even when her and her dad were alone, she still wouldn't bring her mother up. She never even learned her name. Her dad always seemed so broken when he thought about herlike an important part of his heart had been torn out, ripped to shreds, and scattered across the world, never to be fixed again. She hated to see her father upset.

She took one last look around her room before racing up the stairs. It wasn't exactly decorated. The walls were off white and covered with sketches of designs and places she had never been, but wished to see: Paris, Florida, California, etc.

She had always lived in New York and never had the joy of travel. Her dad and sister always talked about wanting to travel the world and see famous monuments back when they were happy. Well, _happy_ was definitely not the right word, more like before everything went downhill.

It had been five years since her dad died and her sister went missing. She had only been nine when it happened. The last time she saw her sister had been right after she changed her look. Luna always cared about appearance, which shocked Zoey when she suddenly changed it.

Luna was always one of the popular girls. She had long, auburn hair like their fathers, a perfect body, pretty hands, gorgeous golden-brown eyes and full lips. She wore pretty clothes she picked up from thrift shops, but you could never tell that they weren't expensive. She was the absolute picture of perfect.

 People always did what she said and never questioned her motives. She had always been the smart one in their family, making good decisions and thinking things over, so when she came home with an entirely new look, Zoey and her father wondered what the hell had happened.

Her long auburn hair had been cut shoulder length, and had a thick black streak in front. She wore a white thin-strapped tank top with a black leather jacket, her black skinny jeans were covered from the knee down by three inch heeled Converse shoes, but she still wore her necklace of a small white dove, no bigger than her thumb.

That day, five years ago, was the last day Zoey saw her sister.

 

When she reached the top of the stairs, Zoey almost collapsed. She had always had an issue with becoming lightheaded and loosing consciousness. Her doctors told her it was high blood pressure. So, when she saw what was going on she was sure it was something else. It happened when she became stressed too, which was a _lot._

Her step mom, Lisa, was dancing on top of a table with at least 40 people coming in the door. The room reeked of alcohol, which meant Lisa was obviously partying. Usually when Lisa decides to have a party, Zoey ends up being stuck at Christa's.

Chris was the only person to notice Zoey at school, but when she told her to leave, it had no effect.

Just like Luna, Zoey could make people do what she said. Chris was the only person it wouldn't work on.

 Chris was always getting herself into trouble, and even though Zoey tried to hate her, she couldn't help grinning when she got herself screwed.

 

After Zoey made Lisa, and half of the other people at the house something to eat (she decided not to mention anything about the spit in each meal) she started walking to Christa's. Chris' family had about as much money as Zoey's, which wasn't much.

Chris had never met her father or her mother, who had died during Chris's birth. At least, that had been what Piper had told her. 

Piper said she was an old friend of her father and was instructed to watch Chris. She never told Chris much about her father, no matter how much she asked. All she knew was the one thing Piper always told her: he loved metal.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey has a dream, but doesn't know anyone in it. Was it just a dream or something more?

_Zoey_

For someone with little money, Chris had a nice house. It was white on the outside with lots of windows.  _Better than I have_ , Zoey thought.

On the inside of the house was a tan, four seated couch in the corner, and a matching love seat on the other wall next to the couch. Across from the couch sat an old and chipped wooden entertainment center under a thirty two inch television. The walls were an off white with wooden shelves and the carpet was blue with colorful oil stains.

"Chris! Zoey's here," Piper yelled, facing the hall that led to Christa's room.

Seconds after Piper's call, Chris walked into their living room. In her right hand was a small metal mouse, and in her left, a screwdriver. With three twists from her left hand the mouse came to life, running from her vicious black cat, that slightly resembled a panther. Clystia, the cat, was also metal.

Zoey had met Chris because the cat tripped Zoey in the hall at school, then nearly demolished her face when she hit the ground. Now, Zoey tried to stay as far away from that cat as possible. She didn't feel like becoming a human scratch pad. _Again_.

"Chris, can you please deactivate Clystia while Zoey stays? Thank you, dear," Piper said, as if reading Zoey's thoughts.

Piper was tall and beautiful. She reminded Zoey of nature: kind, caring, nurturing, fragile and strong at the same time. She had red hair and elf-ish features with several freckles. Her eyes were a blue-green like ocean water: calming and clear, but very bright. Her curly hair reached down to her hips. She never cut her hair. If she wanted it out of her way, she put it up in a long cheerleader ponytail. She wore white boot cut jeans and and a light purple blouse.

When Chris came in the room Piper's face lit up with a smile. She was the biggest sweet heart you would ever meet.

Chris didn't seem very happy to deactivate Clystia, but she knew she made Zoey uneasy. Even after hitting Clystia's off-switch, she still had that big grin of hers: A half smile where the right side of her mouth tilts up, showing her perfect teeth.

Chris had dark skin and long, Carmel colored hair that lay straight down her back. Her eyes were a light brown and she had a perfect smile. Even with the grease stains on her face and clothes she still managed to look beautiful and slightly innocent, well, until she grinned.

She wore a long, stained white hoodie, even with Zoey's warning it would end up stained from all of her tinkering with metals and gadgets. Her light jeansalso stainedhad rips and tears from mid thigh down. Her teal blue converse were the only thing she wore that weren't stained. She loved those shoes.

"Hey, Zo," Chris said grinning.

"You know I hate when you call me that, Chris."

"And _you_ know that's why you're stuck with it."

The moment Chris met Zoey she decided to call her Zo. Zoey hated it and Chris knew that very well, but no matter how much Zoey claimed to hate it, Chris never abandoned the name. Zoey didn't despise it as much as she led on. She actually liked having a nickname. It made her feel like she had a real friend, but she would never admit that.

Zoey hung out with Chris and Piper for a while. Piper wasn't much older than Chris or Zoey. She was sixteen, but acted much older. She knew when to kid around and when to become a mother figure, and right now, she seemed more childish.

 

After they spent some time together, Zoey was worn out. She'd been going over to Christa's enough times that their guest bed was already set. She had clothes in the white dresser drawers and pictures on the pale purple walls.

Nobody ever came to Chris's house, other than her boyfriend Michael, but he was a bit of an ass. Whenever Michael came around, Zoey made sure she was no where near him, but she did that with everyone. Michael left her feeling uneasy with an urge to break something.

Zoey climbed into bed, forcing herself to forget about Michael. As soon as she pulled the covers over her shoulder she felt her eyelids droop and, next thing she knew, she was asleep.

 

Her dreams were always weird, but nothing like this one.

She stood on a bridge staring down into the water. She felt anxious, like there was something she needed urgently to do, which bugged her, because she had no idea what.

After a moment, she realized a boy sat in front of her. He was young with a black fohawk, lots of freckles, bright hazel eyes, no shirt, and ripped jeans. He was smiling at her like he'd known her his whole life. He was in the water, which had to be at least thirty feet deep. _How was he alive?_  She tho it. He was sitting at the bottom in the sand like it was and every-day thing.

 _Its just a dream_ , she thought, _he's not real_. But it definitely felt real.

Just as quick as she noticed the boy looking at her, he looked away. His expression instantly changed from slightly embarrassed to petrified. She turned her head to the right side of the bridge where the boy bad been staring.

Facing Zoey was a pure black statue at least fifteen feet tall. He wore what looked like a long Greek tunic and held a golden sword. There were Latin engravings at the bottom: _Spera_ , which means hope. To her left was an almost identical statue, but pure white instead of black. This statue had different engravings: _Sacrificium_ , which meant sacrifice.

Spera and Sacrificium began walking towards Zoey, their slow pace quickly changing to a slow jog, and then a full speed run. For heavy-looking fifteen foot statues, they sure ran fast. Panic quickly shot through Zoey.

She froze. _Do I run?_ _Do I fight?_

She tried to move, but when she looked down, the stone bridge had become nothing but darkness. A black hole lay beneath her feet, slowly sucking her in as easily as someone inhaling fresh air.

The ground surrounding the black whole was cracking and absorbing the bridge. The air smelled like death and smoke and many other smells she couldn't begin to describe.

The dark haired, freckled boy was now out of the water and running towards her, followed by Chris, two other guys, and Piper with... _donkey legs?_

They were all screaming her name, but Zoey was too stunned to respond. Her vision had become blurry with black spots everywhere, and she knew she was going to pass out.

She tried focusing her vision and saw both statues lifting heir gold weapons, and the moment their blades reached Zoey, she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went and reread this. I tried to do some Editing, but skimmed through it. if you think I should make any changes, please, do tell in the comments. Your help and reading is appreciated :3


	3. Boyfriends Suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris woke up to Piper shaking her shoulders and yelling her name.
> 
> "Christa Marie, wake up!" She was shouting, close enough that Chris could ssmell her breath. She silently thanked Piper for using breath mints...
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh god..." Zoey whispered... The small home Chris had lived in her whole life was now an enormous ball of flame.

_Chris_

Chris woke up to Piper shaking her shoulders and yelling her name.

"Christa Marie, wake up!" She was shouting, close enough that Chris could smell her breath. She silently thanked Piper for using breath mints.

The only time Piper said Chris's full name was when she was in trouble or something bad was happening. Since Chris was asleep and incapable of messing everything up, she assumed something really terrible was wrong.

Chris felt relief, then guilty for feeling relieved. _Might as well make the best of whatever it is,_ Chris thought.

"What's going on," Chris said through a yawn, "did you miss me so much you had to wake me from my beauty sleep?" She finished, grinning.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Piper's expression, and her smile quickly faded. This was much worse than she thought.

"No! We need to leave. **_Now!_** "

When Piper freaked out, everyone should be freaking out.

"Pack anything you can carry, quickly! We need to" She was cut off by a loud scream that sounded a lot like Zoey.

By the time they got to Zoey's room, she was drenched in sweat and chugging a water bottle.

"What happend?" Piper snapped, making both Chris and Zoey jump.

"We heard you scream," Chris said, in a much calmer voice.

"I screoh... oops. I had this really weird dream about Black holes and statues and some guy"

Piper cut Zoey off.

"Forget packing. We're leaving now. Zoey, you're coming with us."

"I'm wha" Zoey was cut off by Piper, once again, and decided to stay silent.

"You heard me, Zoey. Shoes on, we're leaving."

After they got what they needed and rushed out the door, Zoey told them about her dream when. Piper said it was urgent that Zoey told her every detail. Chris didn't really see why. Nothing about it was realistic.

They walked and listened to Zoey explain, occasionally interrupted by a paranoid Piper.

"And Piper had donkey legs"

"Goat," Piper corrected, "They were goat legs."

Chris had never seen her like this before: so jumpy and anxious, like she was waiting for the world to crash down around her.

"Does it really matter whether they were goat or donkey?" Chris snapped, then felt bad for targeting her anger on Piper.

Piper hesitated before answering, "No."

Then Zoey continued her story.

She told them about the freckled, dark haired boy and the other two following him to the rescue. She told them about the two statues, Spera and Sacrificium. She said the names were Latin for Hope and Sacrifice. She ended her story with the black whole the ground, the statues slashing at her as she woke up, and not realizing she had screamed.

Just as Piper opened her mouth to say something else, a dark figure stood in front of them in the shadows. As the figure stepped forwards, Chris realized it was her boyfriend Michael.

"Michael!" Chris charged towards him, only to be stopped by Piper's arm. Only then did Chris realize he wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked disgusted to see them.

Chris hesitated before saying, "Michael?"

"Hello Christa," he said with a twisted smile on his face.

He wore his usual blue jeans with a silver chain on the side, his red shirt that said _'This is What **EPIC** Looks Like'_ and his brown hair spiked up on his head.

Usually, Chris felt comfort in being around him. At that moment, she thought he might snap her neck if she came close... figuratively of coarse.

She decided she might as well make the best of the situation, so she put her best grin on her facethe one everybody at her school hated to see. That smile told everyone when she was up to something devious. Even old women clutched their purses to their sides, afraid Chris would steal them.

"Hey baby, whats up?" Chris said, trying to sound nonchalant.

The look on Michaels face would have been priceless if Chris hadn't been so freaked out. Michaels sinister smile faded into a look of shock and confusion, which resembled a monkey.

Most of the time, Chris never stood up for herself, so acting brave and keeping up her act must have shocked Michael. _Good_ , she thought, _this is what I'm going for._

Chris started to walk closer to Michael. She kept her pace steady, she definitely was in no hurry to get anywhere. Piper apparently picked up on Chis's plan, lowering her arm to let Chris go. Something happened to Michael, and it wasn't a good thing.

As she came closer, she realized his coffee-brown skin had cuts and bruises everywhere. It looked like he'd been in hundreds of fights over the years and never healed.

Suddenly, Michel's eyes became white. Chris was just close enough for him to grab her wrist when she tried to run. She hadn't exactly had a planusually she would do something completely insane, and then she would make the plan as she went along. But as soon as Michael spoke, Chris froze. Any plan she might have been able to make was gone.

Michael's voice was no longer his. It sounded like three different voices talking at oncethree female voices. They started speaking what sounded like a chant or poem,

_"One shall pass and one shall fail,_

_Those unpossessed by death shall prevail._

_If darkness brings the end of light,_

_Thy shall parish in an eternal night."_

When Michaels eyes returned to their natural color, he ripped of his chain off of his belt, and it grew until it was almost four feet long. This once plain chain was now a long, flaming, golden chain whip with a handle.

Chris assumed he had no memory of what had just happened. Chris felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and the world went black.

 

 

Piper was sitting above Chris when she woke up. Zoey was unconscious with an old shirt wadded up under her head.

Piper must have noticed Chris looking at Zoey because she said, "She'll be fine. Michael hit you with the hilt of his weapon. As you hit the ground you tripped him. His head hit a stone as he fell, knocking him unconscious. He did, however, manage to hit Zoey during his fall with his chain and nearly missed me."

Piper looked different. Her long hair was no longer up and she looked tired. When Chris looked down she heard herself let out a loud squeak that woke Zoey up.

Piper was wearing an off white leather crop top sewn together through the front and down the middle with flower stems. She wore a neck-brace-looking thing made of green leaves sewn with a thick black thread. The same was on her wrists.

From legs down Piper was a donkeyno, a goat. She was a goat. She had full sized goat horns on her head. Her off white skirt was made the same as her top. The sides came shorter and until they reached the middle, and from under the middle, a long leaf-cloth flowed to her knees in a point.

On her back lay her bow and quiver. Twelve arrows exactly. To her right, a black sword lay on the ground, surrounded in blue flames.

Before Chris could ask a thousand questions or Piper could explain, she heard a loud explosion behind them, followed by the strong smell of smoke.

"Oh god..." Zoey practically whispered.

When Chris picked up on the worry and sadness on both Zoey and Pipers faces, she looked around to find where the explosion came from.

The small home Chris had lived in her whole life was now an enormous ball of flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please share this to other websight like Facebook, Twitter, tumblr, etc. I really appreciate your reading of this. Each chapter will be a bit more Interesting with more characters, curses, monsters and even hellhounds *hint hint*


	4. The House Burnt Down.

_Piper_

The first thought that came to Piper's mind was that they needed to leave, and _now_. She thought about how she was to explain everything. There was no time for piper to tell what was happening around them. Chris and Zoey wouldn't be able to handle all the sudden pressure placed on them. Besides, Piper was still dealing with the slap-in-the-face facts that came with each problem she faced.

Monsters were real, but not the little scary stories about monsters under the beds of bad children. The Greek myths were real. Well, this would no longer be impossible to believe for them, considering Piper was a satyress standing before the girls.

Before Piper could finish babbling internally, she heard Chris swear under her breath and her mother/sister instincts kicked in.

"Language, Christa. Watch it."

Then, completely ignoring Piper's warning, Chris pointed over to Zoey with a look of complete shock on her face.

Zoey had passed out again after seeing the fire, and remained unconscious on the cold ground, but she looked different. Her acne was gone. Her gray eyes were no longer just bright, but they were absolutely glowing in the night. She no longer looked like a little child, but was now very well built with curves and muscles. Her dark messy hair was now wavy and pure black. Her pale skin had become the perfect tanned shade.

Her clothes remained the same along with the scar on her no-longer-chapped lips. Zoey seemed unaware of her sudden change as she woke up, and that was when Chris started looking noxious.

"Uh _,_ Zoey? You _might_ wanna look in a mirror." Chris stuttered.

"What are you mumbling about now, Chris?" Zoey said, looking as if she would roll over and fall back to sleep if they left her alone.

Piper began to summarize an explanation while looking for something reflective, but noticed Chris already pulling a small slab of metal from her pocket and handing it over to Zoey. Zoey's reaction was an instant gasp.

Only then did she glance up to see the satyress standing before her and nearly collapse again. She flinched, which hurt Piper a bit, when she began walking towards her with a flask of water she'd grabbed before they left. She had a feeling they'd need it.

Before Zoey could take the flask, part of the flaming house Piper and Chris once lived in collapsed. At that same moment, a little black shadow zipped from the front door, making even Piper jump. The little black shadow was coming their way.

"Clystia!" Chris yelled and left Zoey's side, running to the little black cat.

Just as soon as the smile hit her face, it evaporated at the sight of her home.

 

Piper found Chris when she was only five and Piper was seven. Chris had been living in an old ally, but looked well taken care of. When Piper asked who took care of Chris, she said she couldn't tell. Now, Chris seemed to have forgotten about being alone all that time.

They had all completely forgot about Michael. His flaming chain lay a few feet in front him, and as soon as he noticed it, he lunged for it. It took a moment for Piper to fully process what had happened.

Michael lunged for his whip and, at the same time, Chris lunged too. Her actions left her as shocked as Piper was. Chris and Michael reached the whip at the same time. Both with one handedd on the weapon, they fought one handed on the ground.

Chris punched and kicked and scratched until, finally, Michael let go. Piper was so stunned, she hadn't even thought to help Chris, and instantly felt guilty. Both her and Zoey stood there in shock, watching Michael and Chris's showdown. 

Another explosion, and the rest of the house collapsed.

Chris was distracted for a second and Michael took the whip. Panic rushed through Piper. _Michael was going to kill Chris_. But just as she started to move towards them, she stopped.

Michael hesitated, as well, long enough for Chris to grab the whip. She pulled her arm back and whipped it forward. Within seconds, Michael fell to pure black ash, and Chris fell to her knees. Her expression went from shock to relief to sadness, and just like that, she started to cry.

A little while after everything calmed, Piper told them everything. She told them what a satyress is, what types of metals have different capabilities, that there were more then just one God with a capital _G._

When she finished explaining, Chris and Zoey both stared at her like she was completely mad. She knew how they felt. Piper had grown up her whole life learning how to fight and take care of herself, and she _still_ had a hard time coping with everything. She knew it was all real, and she understood that, but everyday something managed to amaze and confuse her more.

 

* * *

 

 

_Zoey_

Zoey was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Chris's boyfriend _ex boyfriend?_ just tried to kill all of them with a flaming chain whip, which Piper claimed was called imperial gold. Then Michael and Chris fought until, finally, she took his whip and hit him.

Instead of him crumbling to the ground like _most_ recently murdered corpses, he apparently decided to disintegrate into pure black dust, Chris was able to keep his weapon as her own, and Zoey was suddenly gorgeous.

 _Oh_ , and you can't forget the burning house.

Piper explained that Zoey's mother was a goddess, and that's what suddenly changed the way she looked. Apparently, when a demigoda child with one godly parent and the other humancame to the realization that they were, indeed, a demigod, their  _godly_  powers kicked in. If Zoey didn't have so much proof, she would have been sure this was a joke.

After Piper finished her explanations, they headed out. They'd left the house with nothing but a bag, which Piper said no one could open, and a vicious metal cat. They didn't even bring any food, and Zoey was starving. As they walked, Piper told them about each god. She told them about their strange behavior over the past century.

She'd said, "The gods have been having children with other gods, married or not. They seem to think there's a good reason to strengthen the population of heroes, even though they hate to rely on _'lesser beings'_ ," she said, using finger quotes, "They've decided that more minor gods are better than demigods, so now your population is rare," Zoey didn't much like the way she said _'your population_ ', but she let her finish. "The only god who hasn't had any children during this crisis is Hades."

Zoey had learned a little Greek mythology in her classes at school. She'd wanted to learn Greek and Roman history from the 2000's era. By the 2015, most people knew about the gods, but only close to fifty percent believed in them. Zoey wasn't one of them, until now.

Zoey had been so distracted, she hadn't even noticed herself fingering her necklacethe black dove that matched Luna's white dove necklaceuntil Piper pointed it out. Piper and Chris both knew about Zoey's nervous habits: messing with her necklace, twisting her earrings, twisting her ring.

She definitely had a lot of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this. I'm still starting off mostly giving you a background of.each character without revealing too much. Any suggestions for future chapters would be helpful please


	5. Chapter 5

_Collin_

Collin woke up screaming. For a minute, he had no idea where he was. Then it dawned on him. _The cabin._ He had to think hard to remember how he'd arrived there. _The harpies_. He'd been chased by starving harpies.

Attempting to ignore them, Collin got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he glanced at the mirror, he noticed how tired he looked. His black hair was sticking up all over his head and his eyes were surrounded with dark circles.

He wiped the dried drool from his mouth and the sleep from his eyes, hoping it would help him think. _Who was she? The girl in his dream..._

He shuddered just remembering it.

 

He'd been sitting in the water of a river, watching her as she stood in the center of a bridge. She had long dark hair, her eyes were a bright gray that looked silver under the moonlight, and her features were perfect.

Collin was trying not to let her see the smile on his face until she looked at him confused. She didn't know him. But he didn't know her either, so why did her confusion pain him? Sure, she was gorgeous, but he'd never seen her once in his fifteen years of life.

Before she could notice him staring, he turned his head. A black statue stood at one end of the bridge she was standing on. On the base of the statue read the name Spera. It was holding a celestial bronze sword, aimed directly at the girl. That's when he noticed her looking to her other side.

Covering her only other exist on the bridge stood a nearly identical statue, but pure white. Just like Spera, this one had a name as well: Sacrificium.

Both statues charged towards the girl. Before she even had the chance to run, the ground started to drag her down like quick sand. She didn't seem to notice, but that was probably due to shock.

Collin realized she wasn't sinking in quick sand, but into a black hole. It stretched bigger and bigger until it began cracking the the bridge. He felt a rush of panic and a strong urge to protect her.

He began to run towards the large statue, only moments later noticing the twin boys, dark skinned girl, caramel colored boy, and satyress by his side. Just as Spera and Sacrificium's blades hit Zoey, he woke up.

 _Zoey?_ Why had he thought that name? Collin had never heard of anyone by that name in his life, yet it kept repeating in his mind.

"Zoey it is," he said to himself.

He threw on a black T-shirt and grabbed his imperial golden sword, his bag, and a loaf of bread.

Before the harpies could attack him when he opened the door, he threw pieces of the bread across the grass. He knew from experience that the harpies would much prefer an easy meal, rather than fight for the one with a weapon. While the harpies were distracted, he stared out of the little, old cabin and headed North.

Collin had been living in that cabin for three days now. No more than three. He never stayed in one place longer, or something bad would happen.

He'd lived in the ocean for some time with his father, Poseidon, before leaving to live on his own. His dad told him to never stay anywhere more than three days, but Collin thought it was a joke. That was, of coarse, before he ignored Poseidon's rule. Now, he was being followed by three hungry harpies who never shut up, and they were always finishing each others sentences like they could read each other's thoughts.

It started with the blue triplet, who called herself Ellie. Then the purple one, who called herself Gypsy. And ended with the albino harpie, who called herself Lilly. Each harpie was no taller than four feet tall. They looked young, maybe ten or eleven. They'd been following him for months, so Collin was able to get a good look at them. Two of them had long, curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, like his. The third, Lilly, had pink eyes and curly white hair, being as she was albino and all.

They looked thin and frail, which wasn't much of a surprise. They hadn't eaten in weeks. 

They had pale skin, unlike Collin. He was tan and muscular with dark freckles all over his face, so people always assumed he was some full-of-himself jerk. Ever heard the saying ' _never judge a book by it's cover'_? Well, Collin was the perfect example.

The triplets enjoyed rhyming, which only made Collin upset. He missed his half brother, Joey.

Collin always visited Joey and their mom when he was with his father, and would tell Joey rhymes and riddles. While Collin's mother was in chemotherapy, he took care of Joey.

They had a good mother. She did well taking care of the boys, even though one was human and one was a demigod. She kept it together, even when she missed Collin's father. She'd remarried and had been happy until the cancer had hit. Their step dad, Clark, stayed with her at the hospital as much as possible.

The three day curse started when Collin stopped going to the ocean, and he was forced to leave. His father told him he was "protected from his burden" when he was in the water.

Three months ago, Collin left his parents and his six year old brother, Joey.

 

Collin had grown up in Texas, so he carried a bit of twang. He swore to the gods that he couldn't hear it himself, but everyone else said it was loud and clear, even though it was faint. Even when he left, he made sure never to stay too far from home.

"I can't go back," he reminded himself, "I won't risk putting them in danger, even if it hurts."

He was headed towards California, and it took everything in him to keep moving forward and never go back. Collin had heard rumors about hundreds of demigods headed to California, but only few actually made it there. The gods were fighting. Bad. Some gods, like Zeus, Ares, Hades, Hera, and Aphrodite, thought they were having too many demigod children. Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus and many minor gods disagreed.

Hermes and many other gods chose to stay out of the godly war and help demigods, without Zeus's knowing. The gods against demigod children have begun sending monsters and minor gods to help 'under populate'. Translation: they're killing off demigods.

Now, the most powerful demigods are being forced into hiding, as they are the biggest threats to the gods. Hermes, with the help of the twinsArtemis and ApolloAthena, and a few minor gods, made a sort of safe house in California.

Any demigod in their right mind was headed there.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zoey_

She could still smell the smoke from Chris and Piper's burning house.

Piper had told them about a place in California where demigods were headed. She said the gods were fighting about their demigod children and killing them off, and that some other gods and minor gods were making a safe place to go for them without Zeus knowing.

"How lovely," Chris said sarcastically after Piper finished explaining the details, "We're homeless _and_ being hunted."

Zoey tried to cover her snicker with a cough, and tripped over a twig in the process. She got a nice, long glare from Piper when she cursed before regaining her balance. Chris well on the glass laughing to the point of tears.

"Looks like Aphrodite forgot to give me some grace along with my pointless looks."

Zoey tried for a smile but had a hard time hiding her annoyance. _What's the point of having a god for a mom if nothing good comes from it?_ She thought.

As if reading her mind, again, Piper responded to Zoey's comment, "Your looks are not all you've been gifted with by your mother."

"Huh?" Zoey said, feeling embarrassed, being as that was all she could think to say.

"Your mother's abilities are much more than beauty, Zoey. She's capable of making two people fall in love, as well as making them loathe each other. She can use glamour to make someone see what she wantsherself as another or as an image that doesn't truly existand make someone do her bidding by the sound of her voice. Whether you have these abilities or not, I do not know."

Piper sounded much older and wiser than she usually was. This seemed to shock Chris as much as Zoey by the look on her face.

They'd been silent for a while, which was normal for Zoey, but not so much for Chris. She wondered what Chris was thinking about. It had to be hard to see your home burst into flames, and then have your boyfriend _ex boyfriend?_ try to kill you.

Now, they were headed to California to stay with a ton of demigods, in hopes they wouldn't die in the process.

"What do we do once we're there?" Zoey asked, "Do we just live the rest of our lives hiding out from the gods? I don't wanna live like that."

Piper stayed silent, but had a guilty look on her face as she stared forwards. From what Zoey could tell, Piper knew this day would come and had been dreading it for a while.

They'd been walking almost the entire night in silence when Piper snapped Zoey out of her usual day dream, "I want you to convince that car salesman to give us a vehicle."

"What?" Zoey said, startled by Piper's requests, "Um, I'm the shy girl that no one talks to. What makes you think I can finally speak up and make someone give me a multiple thousand dollar car?"

"You are a daughter of Aphrodite. All of her children have been given her charm or glamour if not more abilities."

Zoey concidered this for a second.

"Fine," she said as she started to the car dealership they'd come across.

She had to admit her legs and feet were hurting from walking so long and far. They felt like when your legs feel heavy and burn after the coach made you run too much in gym. She wasn't thinking straight, probably from dehydration and lack of food. Not to mention, she most likely didn't smell to amazing from all the sweating.

As she approached the dealership, she could smell the gas fumes and hear engines. A well dressed man met her at the entrance.

The car dealer had on a gray pin stripped suit with a brown comb over. He looked in his mid fifties and had a few gray hairs. His intimidating black eyes stared down at Zoey, being as he was at least a foot taller than her. The name tag on his shirt read **LEX**.

"May I help you ma'am?" He said. His country accent leaving a little unexpected surprise in Zoey.

"Uh..." she said brilliantly, "Yeah, actually. I need a car."

She internally slapped herself. Of coarse she need a car, _it's a_ _fucking car dealership!_

"You're a bit young to be driving, Miss. Is there an adult with you?" He said, looking a little uncertain. She cursed under her breath.

"Excuse me? Ma'am are you alright? Would you like me to call some"

Zoey cut him off. She felt a tugging feeling in her stomach as she spoke, "No, I need a car that can get me to California quickly. I have a driver. When I leave, you will forget you ever saw me."

The man's face fell straight as he responded, "Yes ma'am. When do you need this car?"

"Now."

 

Zoey still felt guilty even after she told the car dealer to forget about them.

She hopped in the back seat and stayed silent for a while, watching the trees go by as they drove, and eventually fell asleep.

For the first time in her life, Zoey actually remembered falling asleep. Usually, she just felt tired, might have a dream, and would find herself suddenly waking up. She never gave much it much thought though, until now.

She'd felt her eyes drooping as she watched the trees and the night sky. She could feel the cool wind on her face as they drove with the windows down, and smell the fresh air. Next thing she knew, she felt her body relax and seem weightless. It was like when you lay on your arm too long and it gets that tingly feeling, but this time it was her whole body, and it was relaxing. Not an annoying feeling, making you shake your hand like it's having a seizure.

The moment she fell asleep, of coarse, she started dreaming.

Zoey found herself on a beach with the boy from before in her previous dream. He smelled like salt water, or was that the ocean beside them? Her subconscious told her the smell was him, but that's not what her mind had been focused on. She felt happy.

For the first time in a long time, she was really happy.

She looked up into his glowing, hazel eyes. He was smiling at her, and everything felt perfect. She was leaning against him, messing with the sand beside her.

Zoey had always loved the beach. Her and Luna went every summer before... well, before she left. Zoey was still looking into the boys eyes when she noticed the worry behind them. He, unsuccessfully, tried to hide it.

"Collin, what is it?" She heard herself asking.

She found she had no control over her body, like watching a movie through dream Zoey's eyes.

Collin hesitated before answering, which was a mistake, "Nothing. It's just..." He trailed off, and dream Zoey nodded in understanding.

"Chris said she'd be back soon, and Mason told Piper to go with her. They'll be okay," Dream Zoey said, curling closer to Collin and feeling his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Suddenly, he tensed, then his arms tightened protectively around her. Zoey looked around, but saw nothing. When she searched Collin's expression, it switched from tense to wide-eyed with terror.

She followed his eyes just in time to see the ocean's water turn black. Collin turned his body to cover hers, his back to the ocean, as a pure black tendril of water wrapped around Collins torso. Zoey tried desperately to hold on to him, but more tendrils came, wrapping around his arms and legs. Zoey screamed his name as the water pulled him from her grip.

The moment he went under, the water settled as if nothing happened, and Zoey woke up.


	25. DOP 1

"Percy, Chiron needs you."  
Percy furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Clarisse telling him, and why did she seem... sympathetic?   
"Why? What's going on?"  
She sneered. "Go find out yourself, punk. I'm not your personal messenger."  
That sounded more like her.  
He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, no need to get----"  
He stopped at the look she was giving him, smirking and turning toward the Big House. He referred to not have his face beaten in, but wasn't gonna leave without a smirk. She huffed behind him, and Percy grinned.  
Before he could knock on the doors to the Big House, they flung open. Out came a girl a few inches shorter than Percy, being chased down by none other than Chiron.  
"Wait, Skye, we need to discus----oh, hello Percy."  
Percy froze. The girl standing in front of him had long, jet black hair, a black T-shirt, black and ripped skinny jeans, and converse. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and her lips were full and pink.  
Now, there were two things that caught Percy's attention the most. One, she looked exactly like Percy would, but at a girl. And she was shockingly gorgeous. Two, her eyes were not sea-green, but we're a bright violet purple. They were mesmerising, and slightly dark. And no, that had nothing to do with the liner.  
"Percy Jackson," Chiron started, wheeling up beside the two. "Meet Skye Thorne."  
Sky studied him for a second before holding out her hand. Percy shook it, muttering an awkward, "Hi."  
Now Percy understood why Clarisse seemed sympathetic. This was awkward as hell. This girl was probably his sister----a younger one, at that----and made him squirm. He had the feeling she'd get along great with Nico.  
"Percy," Chiron said, thankfully, breaking the silence. "Would you mind gathering the cabin counselors?"  
Percy nodded, turning abruptly around and heading off to each cabin. It didn't take long, and soon he was back to the Big House with every cabin leader except Nico.  
Nico nearly strangled Percy when he barged in the door, telling the son of Hades to wake up. Not seconds after, Nico had a sword to his throat and was straddling him on the floor. It took both of them a few seconds to realize that Nico was not only straddling Percy, but was only in his boxers. He'd flushed a deep red and jumped off, mumbling, "Be there in a sec." Percy left the cabin with his own beet-red cheeks as he went for the other campers.  
Chiron and the girl----Skye----had made their way back inside. Percy knocked once, then let himself and the others in.  
"Dude!" Travis yelled as he saw the girl.   
"Your eyes!" Connor, of coarse, finished.  
They were both grinning from ear-to-ear and surrounding the girl. She smirked, amused. Percy assumed she got a lot of attention because of her eyes.  
"Please, sit," Chiron instructed.   
The thirteen counselors (Connor and Travis were both counselors of Hermes cabin) sat down. Skye remained in place, arms crossed over her chest as she showed no emotion.  
"This is Skye Thorne, and she is a daughter of Poseidon. Although, I suppose the majority of you would have guessed that, as she looks nearly identical to Percy."   
Most of the counselors nodded, and the others remained silent.   
"I've gathered you because there's an important matter to discus. Skye came bearing news, and bad news at that."  
Chiron sent a nervous glance Percy's way, but before he could speak, Nico shadow traveled into the Big House.  
It all happened so fast, Percy would have missed it if he'd so much as blinked.  
Nico stumbled out from the shadows, his hair ruffled from sleep. Skye's eyes widened as she saw him----her first evident sign of emotion----and stumbled back. Not a second later, Nico had her pinned to the wall with his Stygian Iron sword at her throat.   
What surprised Percy even more, what that Nico looked about ready to burst into tears.  
"Who are you!" He yelled, much louder than needed. "What are you!"  
"Nico," she said calmly, watching his expression carefully. "It's me, it's Sk----"  
"No! You're lying! I saw what happened!"  
"Nico!" Chiron yelled, but Nico paid him no mind. A few other campers stood up in a defensive position, ready to attack if Nico caused anyone harm. That actually pissed Percy off. Nico wasn't that type of person, and if he was going to hurt someone, he would have done it by now.  
"Nico, I swear on the river Styx, it's me."  
Nico shook his head furiously, tears falling down his cheeks as he shook. "No, it's not," he said, his voice cracking with every word.  
His hold on his sword was loose on her neck, so he disarmed him without hurting him. Percy watched the sword slide across the room, but Nico didn't seem to care.   
Skye wrapped her arms around the sobbing boy, sliding to the floor and rocking him back and forth. He hugged her back just as tightly when she whispered, "Va tutto bene, il mio piccolo angelo; il mio gemello da cuore e l'anima."  
Jason took a protective step towards the two, worry evident in his expression for Nico. Skye gave him a warning look that put all Nico's death-glares to shame, actually causing Percy to cringe.   
Chiron sighed, standing from his wheelchair as his lower body morphed into that of a horse. "We will finish this discussion later. Dismissed."  
The campers nodded and left quickly, all but Percy, Nico, Jason, and Skye.  
X  
Well, this was going wonderfully. All Skye wanted to do was try to have a normal life, away from her crazy past. Then Nico di fucking Angelo has to show up, nearly having a nervous breakdown.  
Although, she supposed that was her fault. She did let him think she died back a few years ago.  
It'd all started at the Lotus Casino. She'd met both Nico and Bianca there, becoming fast friends throughout the years. If what felt like months to them turned out to be over seventy years... then how long had Skye been there? To her, it felt like she'd been there for close to twenty years. She knew it had to have been at least a millennia since she'd been stuffed there.  
Through those few months (technically years) that she'd been around Nico and Bianca, Skye had come to love them like her own siblings. So, when the two were dragged out by a lawyer, Skye used that as her chance to escape. Not, of course, without saying goodbye to the two she cared for most.  
A few years later was when the real damage was done.  
After the war with Kronos, Nico had accidentally shadow traveled the same city as Skye. She was honestly surprised to see how much Nico had changed when they bumped into each other on the street. His hair had grown, his olive skin had become pale, his cheeks had sunk from lack of eating, he wore all black with an aviator jacket, and his mood had changed drastically.  
One of the most devastating things was when she heard the news of Bianca's death.  
The two had talked about the good memories of her, crying and clinging to each other for dear life. In that moment, Skye had vowed never to let anything happen to Nico. And that very vow had led to Nico believing he'd lost her forever.  
Long story short, they run into a group of hellhounds. One had jumped at Nico, sending a fatal blow to the chest. Skye----following her promise----had jumped in front of him, taking the blow and knocking her into the water to drown. Ironically, the water had healed her, although leaving her too weak to return to Nico. That was how she'd learned of her relation to Poseidon.  
After that, she'd spent years figuring herself, her powers, and her history out. When all of that was finished, she set off in search of Nico.  
"And so, here we are," Skye said, gesturing around her. She unconsciously started running her fingers through Nico's hair.   
Everyone was silent for a moment, taking the information in. Finally, the blonde who'd stayed with Percy spoke.  
"So, Chiron said you had some bad news?"  
Skye scoffed. "That's the first thing that comes to mind?" She shook her head with a smirk, directing her next question to Nico. "I suppose he's also the motherly type?"  
Percy chortled, bending over his knee as he laughed. Nico nodded silently, face still buried in the crook of Skye's neck.  
Skye decided to answer his question anyway. "Yes, I have bad news. Really bad."  
The blonde raised an eyebrow.   
"Nyx is rising, and she's bringing along any Titan that will help her."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book I've written and kept. There will be more chapters, and I will write other books. I write fanfics as well (Usually on Tumblr - Follow crazygirl36623 if curious) and I do take requests for both writing and drawing. I'll check comments even if.it takes a few days and on Tumblr I always follow back. Please share this for others to see. Thank you soso look much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! (DONT WORRY!!! CHAPTER TWO IS ACTUALLY INTERESTING, BUT AT FURST I WANTED YOU TO GET TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS SOME. THIS IS IN CAPS SO YOU WILL READ THIS!!)


End file.
